The Chase
by Maya Penn
Summary: The sexual tension finally becomes too much for Draco, and Harry accepts it willingly.  AN: A one-shot lemon between Draco and Harry done in two parts for length reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: **Smut and lemon galore. This is a one-shot done in two parts. If people end up liking it I might have to write a spin off or something similar to it. Takes place in fifth year, but it doesn't really matter. I'm not trying to fit this into Rowling's plot line.

Draco was leering at some third years as he practiced the art of seduction so he might actually get laid this semester. He'd been so busy pestering the Gryffindor dream team he hadn't had time to focus on his own needs. Primal and otherwise. He made a mental note to buff up more before Christmas.

A seemingly willing Ravenclaw was batting her eyes at Draco when he heard the huff and puff of a runner loping past the cluster of trees they were taking cover under. The Ravenclaw immediately stuttered her sentence and followed the runner with her eyes wide and jaw hanging in silence. Draco spun only to find Harry shirtless and dripping sweat, no doubt training for the Quidditch season fast approaching. The sunlight seemed to glint off his damp skin so the eye was teased into thinking it was just for you.

Draco's stomach twisted into knots and his fists clenched against his crossed arms. The confusing emotion led directly into rage and a strange form of envy to whoever else got to see this godly sight. There was only one thing he could do.

"Hey Potter, don't bother training," A sneer distorted Draco's features, "No workout could ever help you beat me as Seeker."

The only sign Harry could hear him was the furrowing of his perfect browline as he jogged past. Draco's animosity was satisfied for now, but he always felt strangely depressed after a good belittling. Without speaking to the Ravenclaw whose name he never bothered getting, he stormed to the dungeons to find Crabbe and Goyle. A good bullying would cheer him up.

Malfoy muttered the password and strolled into the common room. The goons were spread out between two tables looking frantic and confused as they stared at their nearly blank parchments.

"'Ey, you two. Get up. We're going to the Great Hall to pick on some first years."

The two looked up simultaneously with the same dumbfounded look covering their faces.

"Oh but we can't Draco," Goyle exclaimed, "This potions essay is due in the morning. Three feet of parchment and we barely have a paragraph!"

Crabbe chimed in, "Yeah, we already had to skip part of dinner." His face deflated as if this was the worst news of the year.

Draco grumbled about bloody buggers to himself as he turned tail and stomped off the way he had come. His destination was unknown, but he still had a good hour and a half till curfew. His legs led him to the design of stones just outside the school over looking the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's Hut. He shed his school robes and discarded his tie in a pile next to one of the higher rocks. Sleeves rolled and sans shoes, Draco climbed easily up to the peak of the stone to get a better view of the fading sun. The usual unpleasantness that clouded his features had morphed into a half lidded look of contentment.

As Draco daydreamt, a sudden comotion below his feet caught his attention. He leaned over just in time to see Harry blasted Potter sprinting away with his stuff, green and silver tie trailing behind the Gryffindor. The Slytherin bounded from his perch and hit the ground running at full speed after Potter. Although Harry had been training hard lately and Draco was without shoes, Draco had two things working in his favor: the anger induced adrenaline pumping through his veins, and the fact that carrying loose articles is always awkward for someone trying to run away.

Nearing the edge of the grounds, Draco was steadily gaining on Harry with no signs of slowing down. Harry abandoned the clothing and began to leap in and out of the boundaries of the forest. Malfoy followed religiously; his feet danced over broken twigs careful not to stab himself and weaved through trees. It wasn't about the clothes anymore, those were long gone. It was about the principle. He couldn't let this ungrateful Gryffindor get away with pulling a stunt like this. His reputation would go right out the window.

Draco was barely two feet away from his prey now and was itching to strike. When Harry slowed after tripping over a gnarled tree root, Draco saw his chance. With both feet he launched forward on to the still stumbling boy and laced a hand through his thick hair. Draco's free arm ensnared Harry and there was no escape. They hit the ground hard and slid on a layer of dead leaves until their momentum brought them to a little nook made by three especially ancient looking trees.

Dirt and other unpleasantires covered the two boys as each struggled for the upper hand. Many forest creatures watched incredulously from the shadows at the ridiculous show. The scuffle stopped with Harry lying flat on his bare stomach, with arms pinned above him by Draco's white knuckled hands. Each boy felt comfortable in the fact that this position wasn't going to change for awhile. For a long time, the only sound that could be heard was labored breathing as both took the opportunity to rest up for the inevitable fight that was going to ensue.

But instead of a flurry of punches, a flurry of laughter erupted. It started off as a muffled chuckle from Harry's mouth full of debris. Draco's anger spiked when he heard this, but as Harry's chest shook with uncontrollable laughter, Draco could do nothing but shake with him. Rolling beside him, the two boys guffawed together until their stomachs hurt. Then eye contact would follow, and a crescendo of laughter would resound again.

When tears streamed down their faces and their voices were hoarse from laughing, they both stood up to collect themselves. The awkward silence was broken by Harry's now raspy, but still so sexy voice.

"I always thought I would've ended up on top in these types of situations." A sideways glance was given to emphasize his statement.

This comment caught the Slytherin unawares. Blonde hair rose slowly from being bent over to grab a renegade sock. Some unknown emotion twisted Draco's features and rallied his feet into movement. Sock forgotten, Malfoy stomped towards Harry with a purpose. His hands grasped Harry's still unprepared shoulders and slammed him up against a tree so hard his head would have a nice new bruise on it the following day. The fear playing in Harry's emerald pools only egged Draco on further.

Draco spat words in his face through clenched teeth, "God I hate you so much." He reiterated with a hearty shake of Harry's torso. "I hate you so fucking much for making me like you, you bastard."

Their lips were smashed together by Draco, finally able to release his inner desire.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the first part! Please review and let me know if you liked it or not. I'm new to FanFiction and a bit rusty as I haven't written in awhile. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on ...

Harry struggled against Draco's sweat soaked button up, his hands clawing for escape. But Draco wouldn't relent; his snake like tongue finally broke the seal of Harry's tight lips. The full force of his passion hit Harry like a brick in the face, and Harry's knees turned to jelly.

Draco shoved Harry into the rough wood behind him before he had time to slide to the ground. Harry let out a soft groan of what Malfoy assumed was pleasure. His pants didn't lie. Their mouths ate at each other like this was the only thing in the world.

Draco grabbed at Harry's thighs and lifted him from the ground. Harry's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The Slytherin began to wriggle against the bulge in the boy's pants and found encouragement in Harry's groaning. Sweat began to form on Draco's brow and his hands dug into the muscled flesh of Harry's leg as he sped up his grinding. Harry broke from the kiss and pleaded into his ear, "Please." Malfoy did not know if this was a plead to stop or to go further. He took the latter option.

As Draco hungrily started on Harry's mouth again, he spun them around and fell to the ground on his knees. He roughtly dropped the Gryffindor on his back to be free to pin down his arms. Draco coaxed moans from Harry as he trailed a path down Harry's neck with his teeth. These noises pushed Draco over the edge, he couldn't take it any longer.

Buttons flew from Harry's shirt as Draco eagerly ripped it from its owner. Harry lay in a pleasured daze while Draco attacked Harry's chest with his mouth. Harry couldn't help but arch his back as Draco sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. His hot tongue danced over the soft flesh and Draco glanced up to find Harry's eyes staring helplessly into the now darkened sky with pleasure. He moved further down Harry's belly to his eventual goal.

Draco nuzzled Harry's soft belly when he came to the hem of the pants. Harry shivered as the hot breath passed over his happy trail. Draco felt hands entwine themselves in his hair and gently push him down to face what he had been waiting a life time for. His hands teasingly rubbed the boy's pants and slid along the path of the zipper. Harry's hands tightened in Draco's blonde hair as his legs squeezed around Draco's body.

A smirk crept up Draco's features as he slowly undid the button. His mouth almost watered in anticipation as he heard the soft _"zwoop"_of the zipper. Hands roughly tore Harry's bottoms off to complete the most glorious sight Draco had ever seen.

Harry lay panting and sweaty on the forest floor, his pale body framed by the dark litterings of the trees. His nakedness was only disrupted by the forgotten shirt that was only half shoved from his shoulders.

It was all Draco could do to restrain from pouncing on him; instead he slowly bent down to his prize. His hands gripped the boy's sides as he trailed his wet tongue up Harry's shaft. He could feel Harry's entire body seize up then practically melt into the forest floor. The more Harry reacted, the more pleasure Draco found in sucking his enemy's dick. He was in complete and utter control.

Finally, he opened his lips wide and slid Harry's entire cock down his throat. Draco tuned out everything but the feel of Harry's smooth flesh in his mouth and the occasional, _"Oh God, Draco. Please, more."_from Harry as he worked his head up and down. When he felt Harry begin to shudder against his tongue, he stopped. He would not have Harry coming so quickly. He flicked his tongue across Harry's head and lapped at the sides a few more times just to hear Harry beg for it.

"Draco, don't stop. Please, _please."_

Malfoy smirked and stood up from among the leaves, "It's my turn, now."

Harry's eyes were like saucers on his face as Draco discarded his belt and unclasped his pants. His dick was already pushing through his boxers when he reached in and revealed it. Harry crawled nervously towards his massive cock. Draco used all of his will power not to fall over as Harry wrapped his cool hand around Draco's throbbing mass. Draco grabbed fistfuls of Harry's hair as his moist mouth engulfed Draco's manhood.

Harry dove head first into his new found talent. And Draco did well to boost his ego by moaning and groaning in all the appropriate places. Draco felt himself coming close to release, but he didn't want it this way, no matter how satisfying it would feel to cum all over that sweet face of his. Draco slipped his dick out from between Harry's lips, much to Harry's surprise.

"Get on all fours," Draco ordered, "and take off that bloody shirt."

Harry hesitated, "But Draco, I don't think-"

Draco cut his sentence short by pulling him to his feet by his hair and shoving his tongue down Harry's throat. He felt Harry collapse against his chest and whimper into his mouth. "I know you fucking want it. Don't try to stop me now." he said as he nibbled the length of Harry's ear.

A thick grunt of acceptance was all Harry could manage before throwing away his destroyed shirt and falling obediently to all fours. Draco followed suit and fell to his knees over his lover's back.

"This is going to hurt," Draco whispered harshly, "Suck it up, cause I'm going to ride you."

As Draco began to push into Harry, he wrapped a hand through jet black hair for leverage. After many minutes of Harry whimpering and Draco moving as gently as possible, Harry was finally open and willing.

Harry began to moan in pleasure again and that was Draco's cue to pick up the pace. Draco's dick glided in and out of Harry in a crescendo of movements, all bringing heightened noises from Harry. Soon Draco was pounding Harry for all he was worth and practically screaming in pleasure everytime he slammed against Harry's ass. Draco folded himself over Harry and left scratches down his back as he fucked him with out relent.

Soon the perfect rhythm began to fade and all that was left was frantic grunts and groans in a whirlwind of thrusts. Draco felt Harry begin to tense and quiver around his dick and he was determined to make sure the boy went first. He used his hand to stroke Harry to his climax.

Harry screamed out Draco's name over and over again as he shot his load over the debris of the forest and into Draco's hand. Harry's final spasm was so hard it sent Draco over the edge. He shoved himself as deep into Harry as he could and yelled for all of Hogwarts to hear.

The boys lay in a tangle of limbs and bodily fluids for awhile, just breathing and shivering from the aftershocks of the orgasm. Finally Draco voiced the question they were both thinking.

"What am I going to tell Pansy?"

**AN: **Review please! And if readers want, I'll consider doing a spin-off or an epilogue or something of the sort. I'm also taking one-shots/lemon requests.


End file.
